


it just felt right

by electrifiednoodles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Rainy Day Date, they get pork buns together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrifiednoodles/pseuds/electrifiednoodles
Summary: "He loved how his golden eyes glimmered when he talked about something exciting. He noticed, with a note of surprise, that his eyelashes were also silver, contrasting his deep amber eyes. He winced internally, embarrassed by his own thoughts. But it was always the little things. The way his eyebrows furrowed when he got serious, which wasn't often. The stubborn wisps of hair that would fall into his face during a difficult practice, the small bumps and callouses that Akaashi hated on his own hands but loved on Bokuto's; he was helplessly in love. Akaashi Keiji was in love."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	it just felt right

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short BokuAka fluff story :D rainy days and pork buns

Chapter 1: Akaashi

Love was never Akaashi Keiji's priority. He was always quiet, studious, observant, and most of all, focused. Love is an infamously large distraction, from most things. So when he began to feel the sickeningly distracting symptoms of love, he tried everything to ignore them. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his love, in fact, he thought he found a pretty good one. He was just afraid. Love had always seemed like something you save for later, when you're done with college and your career is in place. Then you can love without worry of distraction. Akaashi was in no way prepared for his cliche high school romance that quite literally swept him off his feet.

"AKAASHIIII!!!!" The younger boy flinched as he felt the older boy's large arms tackle his side. Bokuto Kotarou. "I MISSED YOU!" Bokuto buried his face in Akaashi's chest and hugged him so tight his feet lifted off the ground. Akaashi's eyes darted around, embarrassed to find most of the hallway's attention on them.

"Bokuto-san. You're doing it again." He whispered.

"Oh! I'm sorry Akaashi!!" Bokuto's eyebrows crinkled into a concerned pout and he promptly dropped Akaashi, his concern immediately dissolving into a goofy grin. Akaashi's lips quirked up into a small smile. As irritatingly loud as his upperclassman could be, his optimism and unbridled joy was infectious. "I just missed you!"

Akaashi smiled and mumbled in agreement, trying to ignore the stupid flutter in his heart when he heard those words. Bokuto had only been gone for a week at his grandparents' house, but he was acting like he had just come back from war. And Akaashi silently cursed himself for missing him as much as he did. He was the reasonable one, and it really had only been 6 days. It wasn't some dramatic, heartfelt reunion, he reminded himself. He fiddled with his bag nervously, trying desperately to ignore the growing anxiety in his stomach whenever Bokuto was near. 

"Come on! Let's go get pork buns!" Akaashi huffed as his friend sharply yanked his arm, dragging him down the hallway. Akaashi looked at the floor. His feet shuffled quietly along, and he could hear Bokuto ranting excitedly, but his head was turned just out of earshot. Akaashi didn't bother asking him to speak up, he was used to this. Who knows how Bokuto might react if he told him he didn't hear a thing he just said. He would probably wilt dejectedly with his characteristic pout before starting his tangent over with a bouncy grin. Akaashi smiled to himself, content to let Bokuto drag him out of the building, until they were practically running off school grounds. 

"Bokuto-san wait! I didn't think you meant right now!" He called out. Bokuto turned around, his hand still firmly grasped around Akaashi's wrist.

"But I've already waited a week to get pork buns with you again! I didn't really feel like waiting until lunch." Bokuto replied happily. His smile was so genuine and innocent, it was easy to forget they were breaking school rules and ditching. Akaashi sighed, his sigh laced with disapproval, but he didn't protest as Bokuto pulled him through the entrance gate and onto the sidewalk. 

They were plodding along the street, and triggered by a simple "How was your grandparents' house?" from Akaashi, Bokuto had launched into an excruciatingly well detailed description of his week, down to his outfit every day and how his afternoon snacks made him feel. Akaashi listened patiently, his steady turquoise eyes watching Bokuto. Akaashi had always prided himself in his control and focus. And he hated how that control began to slip around Bokuto. As he watched Bokuto talk happily, his eyes scanned over the older boy's face, studying his features. He loved how his golden eyes glimmered when he talked about something exciting. He observed, with a note of surprise, that the older boy's eyelashes were also silver, contrasting his deep amber eyes. He winced internally, embarrassed by his own thoughts. But it was always the little things. The way his eyebrows furrowed when he got serious, which wasn't often. The stubborn wisps of hair that would fall into his face during a difficult practice, the small bumps and callouses that Akaashi hated on his own hands but loved on Bokuto's; he was helplessly in love. Akaashi Keiji was in love. He sighed frustratedly, causing Bokuto to turn his head, concerned. 

"Am I talking to much?" he asked. The genuine concern in his voice sent a small pang through Akaashi's chest. He hadn't meant to sigh so loudly, now Bokuto might think it was his fault. 

"No no, that's not it." He said quickly, internally cursing himself for allowing his control to slip. Bokuto looked unsatisfied with that response, but before he could press the issue any further, Akaashi spoke up to silence him. "Look," he said, pointing to a small red shop down the block, "it's the bakery." Bokuto gasped excitedly and resumed his routine of dragging an exasperated Akaashi down the sidewalk with him until the burst through the door with a bang. Akaashi winced at the noise, and Bokuto apologized profusely to the few customers, bowing excessively. He walked up to the counter cautiously, all his confidence gone from causing a loud scene just by entering the store. He clung to Akaashi's arm, and the younger boy smiled warmly. For someone so big and intimidating, he sure was easily intimidated himself. 

"4 pork buns please." Akaashi asked, until he felt a squeezing pressure on his arm. He looked to see Bokuto hunched over and clinging to his arm, glaring at the pork buns with hungry eyes. Akaashi chuckled. "Make that 6." The cashier nodded and as they began to package the buns, Akaashi began to reach into his bag, searching for his wallet. A large bang made him jump, and he saw Bokuto had slapped his wallet onto the counter. "Bokuto-san, what are you doing?" The ace had straightened up and crossed his arms, just like he does after landing a good spike. "I thought we were done with the loud noises." Bokuto's proud smile dropped as he turned to look at Akaashi.

"Yeah, but I wanted to pay!" he protested, dropping his voice as he realized the entire store was watching them. 

"Really, it's fine. They're just pork buns." Bokuto shut his eyes and shook his head aggressively, his face contorted into a determined frown. 

"Nope! I'm gonna pay!" He handed the cashier some bills and grabbed the pork buns before turning to walk out with a dramatic "hmph." Akaashi thanked the cashier and apologized before following Bokuto out of the store, thoroughly embarrassed. 

They walked side by side, quietly chewing their pork buns, perfectly content with each other's silent company. A cool breeze sent a shiver down Akaashi's spine, and he lifted his head to the sky, perplexed by the heavy scent of moisture on the wind. The sky was a dark, metallic gray, and the buildings were cast in thick, grey shadows. He smiled to himself. To anyone else, the weather may seem bleak or sad, but Akaashi had always loved the rain. But as he stared at the angry clouds rolling over the skyline, he realized he didn't have an umbrella. Neither of them did. 

"Bokuto-san, we should get going. It looks like it's going to-" 

As if on cue, thunder crashed through the sky and heavy sheets of water came tumbling out from the clouds. Suddenly, Akaashi felt Bokuto's hand close around his own, and his breath caught in his throat. In an instant, he and Bokuto were sprinting through the rain, their sneakers splashing on the pavement, hand in hand. The rain dumping down came in shivering sheets, drenching them to the bone. But his hand was warm. It might've been the only warm place in the world. 

Eventually, they came to find shelter in a nearby shrine, the rain still thundering down on the gateway above their heads. They were both hunched over, attempting to catch their breath. 

"The pork buns!" Akaashi glanced up at Bokuto, and saw him pull a damp bag out from under his jacket. When he peeked inside, his face dropped into a frown, his eyes widening with sadness, like a lost, dejected, and rather waterlogged puppy. At that moment, a gentle sound distracted Bokuto from the soggy pork buns. It was laughter. Bokuto turned towards Akaashi in shock, and saw his shoulders shaking with laughter. As Akaashi straightened up to meet his eyes, trying desperately to contain his amusement, Bokuto's world came to a standstill. His hair was damp and messy from the rain, and shining water droplets dripped from the curled ends. His face was glowing, and not just from the diamond droplets hovering on his skin, but the pure, unadulterated joy in his smile. His cheeks were slightly flushed from running, and small drops of sweat mingled with the raindrops, taking Bokuto's breath away. The rain continued drumming on the wooden roof above them, but Bokuto could've sworn his heart was beating louder. He was beautiful. 

"Akaashi." He said, his voice surprisingly small. 

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, with a hint of amusement. 

That amusement quickly faded to anxiety as Bokuto took a step towards him, closing the distance between them. He was breathing hard, despite having rested for a minute. What was going on? Was he mad he laughed at him? He was getting ready to apologize when Bokuto's hand came up to his chin and pulled him into a kiss. 

There had always been movie scenes like this, a dramatic confession and kiss in the pouring rain. But nothing prepared Akaashi to experience it himself. It came down on him unawares, not unlike the recent downpour. Except this was warm, stirring, and soft. So very soft. Akaashi's eyes widened as Bokuto pulled him closer, pressing their lips against each other. Akaashi noticed the web of water droplets dancing on Bokuto's silver lashes and he melted. His eyes fluttered closed and he practically sighed into the kiss that he had been waiting for for so long. There was nothing else except the warmth of Bokuto's mouth on his and the rain trickling down from their hair and dripping through their intertwined lips. Akaashi felt whole, split open, protected, vulnerable, and wholly, desperately in love. And this, this didn't feel like a distraction. It felt like warm summer rainstorms and smelled like sakura trees. And as their lips parted, it felt as if they were sharing one breath, one set of lungs for the both of them. They stood close, seeking warmth in each other's company. Foreheads pressed together, hand in hand, water dripping down their skin, sending icy shivers through their bodies. But it didn't matter. Even though he was drenched to the bone, Akaashi didn't feel cold. He was warm to the tips of his fingers from the sensation of their breath mingling together in the air, the comforting softness of their hands wrapped around each other, and the burning heat that remained on his lips where Bokuto had kissed him. Neither of them knew how long they stood like that. It could have been seconds, minutes, an hour, a year. It wasn't until Bokuto got a call from Konoha saying he was going to miss practice that they finally moved. 

"Why did you do that?" Akaashi whispered. Bokuto smiled warmly, and reached forward to brush a damp strand of hair behind Akaashi's ear. Akaashi stiffened, unused to the gentle touch. 

"It just felt right." He murmured, and placed a soft kiss on Akaashi's forehead, before jolting back suddenly. "Wait, I didn't misread that right?? Was that okay?!" He yelped, his eyes widening with panic. Akaashi smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He really was an idiot, wasn't he. 

"Yeah." he replied softly. "It was okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first Ao3 story so I apologize if the format is strange, I've just literally never used this website to write before but yeah I hope you enjoy(ed)! 
> 
> I'm thinking of making this a series where I do a bunch of fluffy oneshots {or some angsty ones hehe >:) } but i'm not sure yet and also I have no ideas this just came to me as i listened to some 8D love song with rain in the background so yeah I'm not very creative. but its still something im thinking abt so yea thank u for reading :D
> 
> tiktok: howls.movingasshole  
> (yeah idk why thats my username either)


End file.
